Light up  my world
by hotemopunkchickoreo
Summary: She doesnt even know what she is worth literaly . Her brothers dont care, her boyfriend is abusive, and she has a secret admire but she still doesnt know what she is worth the magic inside her awaits d&g hahaha read u'lllove it but Rape !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I dont know if i own

Lawyer : waves paper this say you dont

me : nuh un

friend : i will fend for you !!!!!!

lawyer : then you'll go to jail to !!!!!

freind : spinning handcuffs wanna play jail house

lawyer : yeah you like that kinky stuff

me : thats called pedifile hahahaha i own you !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lawyer : huh i own your friend

Friend : runs up and knees lawyer in guts NOW I OWN YOU BUDDIE now whats my name

lawyer: i don't know!!!!!! quivers

friend:ITS ALPHA

lawyer : cough .alpha

me : ok while my friend plays dominatrix with the lawyer ill tell you the truth ... I do own them all runs from offiers and all political forces

friend: sets them on fire HAHAHAHA NOW I OWN YOU ALL BS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

me : sccary in handcuffs ok fanfiction time

summary : i dont own sniffles so sad

She was in a whole lot of stuff lets say ...her boyfriend Harry was an abuiser and her brother only cared for her when it came to who she was with... her best friend left her to join the ministry earlier than any one else since she excelled in all of her studies. She was misunderstood and ever since the events in her first year the whole school thinks she is working for Voldemort.

Currently she was walking down the corridor thinking and singing slightly to her self .

Ginny's point of view

_Maybe things would be diffrent if I died _

_Maybe everything will be good in life _

_maybe I should just give up all hope , because Im not wanted_

She almost ran into a wall not paying attention." Un Uh tisk why would a preety little Weasellete like yourself be out roaming the corridors at this time at night " Asked a certain blond I didnt care for seeing at that momment.

" And you " I asked still walking about .

" Im Head Boy I can do what I wish" he said with a snear spead across his lips as I tried to move around him.

" May I help you ... Malfoy " I asked as he was still percisted in stepping in my way .

" I should give you detention and prevent you from seeing your boyfriend how would that sound " he said smiling and rasing his hand. I shudderd unintentionetly "Go ahead see what I care " I said praying to all the heavans that he would. " Nah wouldnt want to make little scarface all pissy or would I " He said .

" Damn you Malfoy " I said raising my hand before a rough hand pulled me back.

" What are you doing Ginny ? " a voice said callously. I knew it was him why didnt he just ever have enough.

" Hey ... Potter I think you should teach your girlfriend mannors or self control which ever you pick she ...was all over" he said in his usual non emotional tone .

Gawd why did he say that . He would definatly belive Malfoy over me ugh damn him why was I out here anyway and how did either of them find me . Just then I noticed that I was in the hallway to the astronomy tower .

" Leave us alone Malfoy " Harry said in a upset tone but I didnt seem like he was at all upset with Malfoy.

" Why so you can go shag your girl friend up in the astronomy tower go on ahead I wont mind" he said with his everlasting smirk stretched upon his lips.

I didnt relize it but Malfoy just gave Harry an excuse to drag me up into the tower . And thats just exactly what he did . The stairs gave am errie feeling tonight there were no lights on the stair case I guess it provided me with more uncomfort I couldnt even see the look on Harrys face and I could here Dracos low laughter in the background .

As we got up to the cold tower I felt his grip on my upper arm tighned and I knew tonight would be bad .

" What were you doing outside the corridor at this time at night ! " He demanded his voice never wavering. " I - " I started aas he yanked my arm out of place.

" Nevermind was what Malfoy said true " He thretend ( a:n / like if the any answer he heard was wrong )

" No I would never " I barely whisperd . " What Was That !!" He demanded . I really hated it when he screamed at me .

" NO i promise " I said again . " What say that again." He asked taunting me now .

" NO !!! even thou I hate this relation ship and I want to break up I would never phratinize with Malfoy of all people " I blurted out before I could stop myself ." Sorry " I begged an appoligy and before I knew it he was pounding into my stomache with full force.

I couldnt breath I couldnt think straight . My mind was foggy now . " What gives you the authority to talk to me like that " Harry said in rage .

" Im s-s- ... sorry " I barley murmmered. " What !! " He said repeatedly yanking my arms .

" Please stop Harry im sorry " I said trying to apoligize again . He threw me on the ground and laughed at my face ." You think your ever gonna be without me your sadly mistaken " He laughed again as he got on his knees and straddled Ginny's back side.

" You remember what you promised me ... Ginny " He cooed as he grabbed a handful of her crimson red hair and pulled it back so she moved into knealing position . He pushed the upper part of her body down while holding her midsection. "Please dont " she whisperd . " But ginny you promised member " Harry said in an innocent voice as he hiked her skirt up and riped her underwear.

"Cant we wait untill were married " Ginny pleaded . " Awww you wanna marry me i didnt know if you'd care ... but, that wasnt part of the plan " he said. The only reason she made that promise was so he didnt make her loose her virginity at 14. She was now 16. And luck was definatly not on her side .

He pulled at her rist so she would let go of the skirt she was trying to pull down . "Stop !! " he demanded i didnt want to get beaten so I did as told . " Silencio " he said when I started crying agian .

He took a strong hold of her hips . And bent down to kiss her neck and undue his pants only far enough to slip then back on if necessary . He took hold of her hips again in plunged into her with full force moaning load enough that anyone in the hall would here. " I see youv'e waited for me like a good girl " he said while patting her head . He plunged into her agian and again hard enough to move a brick wall . It seemed to be hours until he finally reached his climax Ginny didn't have one the excruciating pain on her body made what little pleasure that could of been have go away within seconds . He climed of of Ginny and took off the spell he put on her .

" That was great Ginny ... dont you think so " he said with glee in his eyes. She didnt move hardely breathed she just twitched slightly ." I asked u a question.

" why do I have to answer you wouldnt even care if I flung myself off the tower ." She said sobbing again .

" What !?! I dare you to I know spells that can raise u from the dead and kill u agian You shore you wanna try that " He said not only showing anger but threat and before she knew it he started beating her again .

" Why do you do this to me ?" she began to cough up blood . " Why do you keep asking that question ?" he questioned back .

" Will we ever change will you ever love me " she asked as he pinned her arms above her head . " Why would I ever love someone like you when I dont have to " he spat as he left the tower . She dropped to the ground .

* * *

ok hi : D im e.c. i would like to thank u and ask for you to please review . 

me : if you dont she will be depressed .

myself : like they care

i : do you care ohh and remember never listen to myself

myself : dont listen to I

me: listen to me!!!!!!!

ok guys if you just get what i was just saying please review and right 2 if not right 4


	2. draco's pov

disclaimer : trials were held and it said that I do own

lawyer : lying to the public again I see.

me : oops ( runs ) I do not own ok

lawyer : good I dont have to get the stun gun out .

me : And I dont have to get m y friend to come back

lawyer: ( cringes ) ughhh she scares the crap out of me

me : she is a teenager ... teenagers scare the livin crap outo f me they can care less as long as somebody bleed .

teenagers ... my chemical romance

* * *

Draco POV 

I love the way she says my name even if its only my last name . It suprised me when she raised her hand at me. I actually admire the way she takes charge. I wish she wasn't with Potter he doesnt deserve her. Now that I think on it she always seems to jump when he's around .

As someone grabbed her hand I relized that I wasnt even gonna defend my self .

" What are you doing Ginny " said an upset looking Potter. She seemed to pale at the boys voice. The grip the boy had on her arm was tight for me to even imagine . Why was he holding her arm like that ?

I wanted to have a little fun with him " Hey ... Potter I think you should teach your girlfriend mannors or self control which ever you pick she ...was all over me "

" Leave us alone Malfoy " Harry said in a upset tone but I didnt seem like he was at all upset with me. He seemed to have tightend his death grip on her.

" Why so you can go shag your girl friend up in the astronomy tower go on ahead I wont mind" I said to see what his responce would be . Surprisingly he didnt respond he just pulled her up to the Astronomy Tower befor I could even blink .

I just had to laugh it was just hillarius. I began to wonder the hall aimlessly until I rembered the look she gave me when I changed my mind to not put her in detention. She , at first , seemed relived then angered that I didnt give her a detention then she cursed . And raised her hand to slap me.

She really didnt seem happy to see Harry . She seemed more scared.

Today was her birthday I actually kept track two years ago I remeber the party that was held for her. But they didnt hold a party last year and definatly not this year . But I remebered .

Oops I did let it slip that I thought she was preety but she seemed not to catch it .

' I should go see what there doing' I said grabbing my invisibility cloak that I left next to the stairs .

I snuck up to the tower and heard noises that sounded like punches . I heard whispering and something like will you ever love me .

" How can I ever love you " I heard then foot steps approaching . I moved to the side so he wouldnt bump into me .

He passed me and before he closed the door I slid into it. There she was the women of my on the groung broken . Beaten and used what was I supposed to do she was pale and bloody all around her and her skirt was around her waste as she was curled into a ball in the corner of the room .I took of the cloak and I tried to help her up but her arm seemed to be in peices .and she was serverly bruised .

I used a levitating spell on her and tried to move her out of the room but I knew i had to be extra careful. So I held my arms right under her body the whole way there. It was at least 11 oclock at night so no one saw me or atleast I dont think so most of my attention was on her .

When we got there I sat her down on a bed and went to Madam Pomfrey's door and begun to bang loudly on it .

A night witch appeared and looked at me questionatly . " Why are you here this - " she started before I pushed the skinny little witch to where I put Ginny .

" What happend " she asked . " I really dont know but I suspect it was Potter " I said looking at the ground .

She turned and walked back to the office . " WHERE ARE YOU GOING " I asked her politely . (a:n/ hehe yeah right )

" To get Pomfrey " she started to rush into the office. less then a minute later She and the short witch made it out and started examining Ginny .

" You may go now Mr. Malfoy " Madam Pomfrey said .

" I dont want to " I said unemotionaly.

" I said GO!! " she directed . Not want to be at the end of her obvius anger I left .

* * *

hi again plezz no flamers . 

do you like it . brownies and cookies ppl

oatmeal raisin: umm just give up

sugar cookie: it was ok didnt really like it much thou

snikerdoodle: yep yep makes sence good

choclate choclate chip : ooh keep goin luv it

choclate chip: very amazing great

brownies : the best story evr


End file.
